A Promessa
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Prometo que viverei de tal forma que, quando eu morrer, todos se lembrarão de mim e de você e as lembranças serão de tal forma boas e divertidas que eles riam e se esqueçam de chorar.


Olá, gente, aqui estou com mais uma fic que , espero, preste para alguma coisa...esta fic pretende retratar o meu descontentamento com uma certa morte do sétimo livro. Aliás, eu gostaria de jogar o livro inteiro pela janela, mas ele custou meio carinho, por isso não jogo.

Espero que leiam e deixem coments, porque são muito importantes para nós escritores. Espero, também, que considerem como sendo uma boa fic. hehe

"**Quando eu fui ferido vi tudo mudar  
Das verdades que eu sabia  
Só sobraram restos que eu não esqueci  
Toda aquela paz que eu tinha."  
**

Dizem que a guerra muda as pessoas, mas nós não acreditávamos nisso. Achávamos que a guerra era mais uma grande aventura, mais uma diversão.

Achávamos que sairíamos dela rindo, como entramos e que, no dia seguinte, daríamos a volta pela Inglaterra inteira com Harry em nossos ombros, como fizemos na Sala Comunal durante o Torneio Tribruxo, soltando fogos de artifício atrás de nós.

Infelizmente, porém, não foi assim e eu sai dela muito pior do que entrei, porque já não me faltava somente uma orelha, me faltava metade da alma. Era somente eu, jamais nós novamente.

No começo, foi como estar num sonho ruim e eu busquei uma forma de sair dele, mas descobri que sonho fora aquilo que eu vivera antes, quando sonhava que havia outro igual a mim, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso e olhar zombeteiro.

O mais difícil foi encarar mamãe à mesa do almoço e saber que meu rosto trazia à tona tudo o que ela gostaria de esquecer. E sentar na sala, junto dos outros, num silêncio mortal, e saber que todos evitavam me olhar.

Terrível era ouvir o mesmo silêncio ser quebrado quando alguém, distraído a pensar em você, olhava para mim e derrubava alguma coisa, constrangido.

"**À meia-noite, à meia luz, pensando  
Daria tudo por um modo de esquecer  
Eu queria tanto estar no escuro do meu quarto  
À meia-noite, à meia luz, sonhando  
Daria tudo por meu mundo e nada mais"  
**

Mas o mais triste, o mais doloroso, era olhar para a escada esperando que você descesse por ela aos atropelos, com o rosto vermelho de prazer e gritasse:

-George, criei uma fórmula para virar Hogwarts de pernas para o ar!

Meu rosto, meu corpo, minhas lembranças foram a desgraça de nossa família naquelas semanas, mas, mesmo quando eu resolvi voltar a morar em nossa loja, mamãe me segurou em casa.

Nós nunca fomos de obedecer muito às ordens dela, mas naqueles dias, vendo a dor e o desespero que ela sentia, eu não pude recusar absolutamente nada. Eu fiquei e isso me salvou, porque, sozinho na loja, o lugar onde nós dois vivemos e dividimos tudo, eu não teria durado muito.

Então foi somente após nossa última conversa, minha e sua, que eu voltei a morar no apartamento em cima da loja. E saiba que do que eu disse naquele dia, nada foi diferente do que eu disse que seria: nem um único dia, nem nos bons, nem nos ruins, nem nos alegres e nem nos tristes.

_Início do Flashback_

Fazia quatro semanas que a guerra acabara, Harry e Hermione ainda estavam em nossa casa se recuperando. Na manhã gelada e úmida de uma terça- feira, eu me levantei e me esgueirei para fora, silenciosamente, e aparatei no cemitério onde os mortos na Batalha de Hogwarts haviam sido sepultados.

Conforme eu caminhava por entre as lápides, um nó tão grande crescia em minha garganta que poderia, facilmente, me sufocar. Foi por entre as lágrimas que avistei sua sepultura e me ajoelhei em frente a ela, enxugando o rosto nos braços.

-Oi, Fred- eu disse e minha voz tremeu e se apagou.

-Você tem feito falta, sabe...- tentei mais uma vez, mas minha voz falhou de novo.

Eu apoiei a mão sobre a pedra fria como fizera tantas vezes em seu ombro, só que naquele tempo nós nos apoiávamos para não cair de tanto rir. Hoje, era diferente, terrivelmente diferente.

Então, encarei a inscrição com seu nome, firmei a voz e falei:

-Fred, eu vim aqui fazer uma promessa. Prometo que viverei de tal forma que, quando eu morrer, todos se lembrarão de mim e de você e as lembranças serão de tal forma boas e divertidas que eles rirão e se esquecerão de chorar.

Como minha voz tivesse recomeçado a tremer, parei, respirei fundo e olhei o céu cinzento; depois, fitei a inscrição e continuei:

-E isto não prometo a mim nem a ninguém, mas a você e tenha certeza de que jamais me esquecerei disso, porque o seu é o primeiro rosto que vejo todas as manhãs, no espelho. Nenhum dos meus dias, nem os bons, nem os ruins, nem os alegres e nem os tristes serão completos, porque eu serei para sempre o seu retrato vivo e você viverá através de mim e eu de você, como sempre foi.

Dito isto, me levantei e, despido de toda alegria, mas cheio de determinação, voltei para a casa e me despedi de mamãe.

_Fim do Flashback_

"**Não estou bem certo se ainda vou sorrir**

**Sem um travo de amargura  
Como ser mais livre, como ser capaz  
de enxergar um novo dia"**

Desde aquele dia, Fred, ninguém voltou a me ver chorar, nem mamãe. Quando você estava vivo, foi o único a me ver chorar e eu o único a te ver chorar e isso não mudou.

Ainda que os outros tenham criado família, tido filhos e relegado a dor de sua morte, eu nunca pude. O espelho, meus aniversários, a loja, nossas invenções nunca deixaram, entende. Meu filho se chama Fred, assim como você.

Mas eu fui em frente e tive minha cota de alegrias, minha cota de risos, também. Nossa loja, nosso pequeno negócio escuso, como chamavam- no nos tempos da escola, prosperou e tem filiais em meio mundo. As grandes _Gemialidades Weasley_, que fazem crianças felizes e pais temerosos; as genialidades de um gêmeo só...

E eu vivi e vivo da forma que prometi e a dor, essa eu guardo para mim. Há uma frase que diz que devemos viver de tal maneira que no dia de nossa morte, nós riamos e os outros chorem.

Como nós nunca gostamos de seguir regras, eu vou mudar um pouco essa frase e você concordará comigo, caro irmão: no dia em que eu morrer, eu e você riremos, porque estaremos juntos e os outros rirão, porque será impossível lembrar- se de nós e não rir.

E ninguém, ninguém chorará.

Até lá, Fred...até lá...

______________________________________________________________________

Bom, aí está a fic...se vocês chorarem o tanto que eu chorei para escrever, melhor pegarem um lençol...mas, de qualquer forma, eu sou uma boba. Só não consegui chegar a compreensão de porque, cargas d'água, a Rowling matou justo ele...quero dizer, as outras mortes foram tristes, mas foram justificáveis.

Os gêmeos são o tipo de personagem que não se mata!

Bom, é isso...beijos, tchau e deixem reviews...

OBS: a música colocada em trechos em negrito na fic chama- se "Meu mundo e nada mais" e é cantada pelo Guilherme Arantes...é uma música muito bonita.


End file.
